1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of tools used in constructing buildings, and more specifically those tools associated with the installation of backer-rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercial buildings have numerous lengthy joints between various surfaces. For example, slabs of marble are spaced apart by joints to allow for expansion and contraction. The joints must be sealed with caulking compound or other suitable material placed adjacent the exterior surface of the slabs. Backer rods, typically produced from polyethylene, are initially installed in the joint at a specified depth with the remaining portion of the joint from the backer-rod to the outside surface then being filled with caulking compound. Building specifications require the installation of the backer-rod at a predetermined depth depending upon the width of the joint.
The typical practice in installing a backer-rod is to initially force the backer-rod into the joint and to then further force the backer-rod to the predetermined depth by means of forcing a putty knife against the rod. Use of such a tool does not provide accurate depth control of the backer-rod since the putty knife does not provide any means for measuring the depth of the slot or joint once the rod is installed. Further, many commercial buildings have thousands and thousands of linear feet of joints requiring an inordinate amount of time for the installation of the backer-rod to the predetermined depth. I have therefore devised a tool which after a desired width of wheel is chosen and the desired depth is adjusted will force the backer rod to the predetermined depth. The tool is particularly advantageous in that it allows for the installation of the backer-rod to the predetermined depth at a much quicker and easier pace as compared to the prior technique. Likewise, my tool is particularly adjustable to facilitate the different widths of slots or joints. The tool is also adjustable to insert backer-rods to different depths.